The Rock Show
by The Create Card
Summary: A special concert's coming to Odaiba and as much as Kari wants to go, she can't. TK and Davis also realize this is ONE concert Kari won't want to miss, so they're both ready to go to great lengths to get TWO tickets! IT ENDS...WITH A TWIST!
1. Coming Soon!

Author's Note: Amazing! I finished earlier than I thought! So here goes! Hope you all like it! (And Special Thanks to IceDevimon78 for giving me this AWESOME idea!)

  


Summary: A huge concert is coming to Odaiba! And Kari really wants to go, but she can't afford it. Can TK or Davis help out? And will they get involved in offbeat shenanigans along the way? (I think we ALL know the answer to that)

  


**The Rock Show: Part 1**

  


It was a quiet day in Odaiba and that gave twelve-year-old Kari Kamiya a sense of relief. After everything that's transpired over the last few months, it was the best she could hope for. Sitting up in her room, Kari was just hoping to enjoy some time to herself. And with her companion, Gatomon, in the Digital World, Kari would have plenty of alone time.

With the house being so quiet, Kari went for her radio and tried to find something to listen to. There seemed to be nothing but commercials on every station, so she just set it on one station, waiting for something to come on. And that's when she heard something that got her full attention.

_'It's the concert the entire world's been waiting for! You've never seen anything like this! For one time only, MTV is taking a live concert overseas with the TRL International Tour! After touring North America and Europe, the TRL International Tour is ready to come across Japan starting January 25th in Odaiba! Come see Green Day, Sum-41, Blink 182, Alien Ant Farm, No Doubt, and many more! Including special guests…U2! Tickets WILL go fast! So get yours before they're all gone!'_

Kari felt her world come crashing down. She had always admired the music of U2 and she was the first one in line when their latest album went on sale. This was one concert that she definitely didn't want to miss for anything in the world. But there was one problem.

Kari had no money. She was flat broke. It looked like she was completely out of luck.

Now feeling depressed, Kari turned off her radio and laid back on her bed.

* * *

Twelve-year-old TK Takaishi rubbed his wrist painfully again. It was a few days since he got that tight pair of handcuffs off his wrist, in a moment he ABSOLUTELY didn't care to remember.* But he knew why it happened.

He had messed up big time with Kari. Kari had always been his best friend, but lately TK had been starting to feel…more for her. And TK knew why. It wasn't until Kari started to pay more attention to Davis Motomiya that TK started to realize he had feelings for her. But over the last few months, TK realized that he was becoming less and less like himself…and more like Davis. And that nearly strained his friendship with Kari. Now TK found himself just trying to keep from doing anything that would mess things up further.

It pained him to think about it, so he decided to just forget about it and relax. And the best way for TK to relax would be through music. So TK turned his radio on, finding nothing but commercials. But that's when he stumbled onto something.

_'It's the concert the entire world's been waiting for! You've never seen anything like this! For one time only, MTV is taking a live concert overseas with the TRL International Tour! After touring North America and Europe, the TRL International Tour is ready to come across Japan starting January 25th in Odaiba! Come see Green Day, Sum-41, Blink 182, Alien Ant Farm, No Doubt, and many more! Including special guests…U2! Tickets WILL go fast! So get yours before they're all gone!'_

TK's ears were burning. He started to remember something. He remembered Kari being one of the first people in line to get U2's new album. Kari loved their music. And that's when TK started to get an idea. He decided…to get two tickets.

He knew it wouldn't make up for everything, but hopefully it would be a start. TK immediately got up and started heading out the door. He was ready to rush for the arena box office.

* * *

Twelve-year-old Davis Motomiya had an extremely tough task ahead of him. After years of going through tough battles, dangerous scenarios, and sinister creatures, now came the time for his greatest challenge. Possibly one he might not be able to overcome. A task that seemed IMPOSSIBLE.

Davis…had to clean his room.

With clothes dumped around all over the place, his bed unmade, and books and toys scattered everywhere, Davis had his work cut out for him. And it didn't look like he'd have much help from his Digimon partner, Veemon.

Veemon loved visiting Davis in the real world. And unlike the way it used to be, he liked sticking around in his rookie form. But sometimes that had its disadvantages, since it would be harder to hide him. Of course, there was no convincing Veemon to revert into his in-training form, since he wanted to be…more like Patamon, which Davis found pretty admirable.

"So…where should I start?" Davis asked, looking at the HUGE mess in his room.

"Maybe you could start over here, Davish."

Davis looked at Veemon, who was standing by a mountain of used socks. And he also saw a clothespin on his nose.

"It's…not…that bad," Davis muttered dryly.

"I thought the real world had laws against this sort of air pollution," Veemon grinned.

"Ok…I get the point," Davis growled.

Davis walked over to pick up the pile of socks before the comedic Veemon could spout out anymore cracks. And while Davis got started on the unenviable task of cleaning up the pile of socks, Veemon calmly walked over and turned the radio on. And the first thing that came on…immediately grabbed Davis' attention.

_'It's the concert the entire world's been waiting for! You've never seen anything like this! For one time only, MTV is taking a live concert overseas with the TRL International Tour! After touring North America and Europe, the TRL International Tour is ready to come across Japan starting January 25th in Odaiba! Come see Green Day, Sum-41, Blink 182, Alien Ant Farm, No Doubt, and many more! Including special guests…U2! Tickets WILL go fast! So get yours before they're all gone!'_

Davis stopped in his tracks. "Did he say U2?"

Veemon shook his head. "I don't think so. Why would he say 'me too'?"

"No! I mean, did he say 'U2'? The BAND U2!"

Veemon blinked…then smiled his charming smile. "Oh yeah! I heard him say something about special guests U2."

Davis thought about that. "Kari was the first one to get their new album. She loves their music! Veemon…are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Veemon scratched his head. "Um…naming your band 'U2' can make things confusing?"

"No! Veemon, I may never get another chance like this! We don't know when or even IF all these bands will ever come back to Japan! I have to get tickets."

"How many?" Veemon asked slyly. It sounded like he knew the answer already.

"Two, of course! One for me and one for Kari!"

"Can you afford two tickets, Davish?" Veemon pointed out.

Davis suddenly realized that the little blue Digimon had a point. For Davis, cleaning his room had now become even MORE of an imperative task. So he didn't waste any more time.

He cleaned up his pile of socks, trying to find any loose bills or change. He quickly made his bed and found dollar bills scattered all over the place. Davis picked up his clothes, toys, and books while even more loose change and bills fell all over the ground. And as Davis cleaned all that up, Veemon scooped up the loose funds and placed them on the clothing drawer.

In a quick fifteen minutes, Davis had done what had previously seemed impossible. His room was now spotless and in the process of cleaning it, he had searched every nook and cranny for any signs of money. Once that was all finished, Davis walked over to count how much money he had on his drawer and in his wallet. There was more than enough for two quality seats, making Davis very happy.

And now that he had all the money he needed, Davis was heading out the door.

"Where are you going, Davish?" Veemon asked.

"To get those tickets!" Davis answered. "Be right back!"

With very quick speed, Davis ran out of the house…and headed for the arena box office.

* * *

Luckily, there was nobody around the box office. Davis noticed that the parking lots were closed and the cars were all searching for other places to park. Luckily, the twelve-year-old boy didn't have to worry about finding a parking spot since he was coming on foot. And he saw just what he was looking for. It was the box office and there were only about three people in line. And that line was clearing out fast.

Davis quickly ran for the box office…when he suddenly bumped into a friend. It was TK Takaishi…and Davis suddenly got suspicious as to why he was there.

"Hey…TK…what are you doing here?"

"I'm…here to get some tickets," TK said suspiciously. "What are YOU doing here?"

"I'm also here…to get some tickets," Davis replied with a tone of uncertainty.

The way the two boys were glancing at each other, it was like they knew what the other was planning to do. But they weren't ready to jump to conclusions yet. Instead, they slowly walked over to the box office, which now had no line remaining. And when they made it there…

…both boys made their order. "Two tickets to the TRL tour, please!"

Davis immediately turned and shot TK a cold glare. "I was here first, TA!"

"You were not!" TK shot back. "You were behind me!"

Unfortunately, the guy behind the window only shook his head. "Sorry, boys. The tour's sold out."

"SOLD OUT?!" both TK and Davis shouted.

The guy nodded. "I'm afraid so. You must missed the last tickets."

Davis turned and walked towards the street. He sat on the curb. "No…tickets…"

TK walked over and sat next to him. "I can't believe they're all sold out."

Davis closed his eyes and tried to think hard. It sounded like SUCH a good idea. Kari would have loved him for sure if he had pulled this off. This wasn't an idea worth giving up on. So he turned his brain on and tried to think of something he could do. Then he thought of something. Davis had an idea.

"I…got to go now," Davis said shrewdly. "See you later, TK."

Davis got up and started heading back…towards someone else's house. Maybe there was someone who might be able to help him.

* * *

TK sat on the sidewalk for a while. It sounded like such a great idea. He felt like kicking himself for not hearing about this concert earlier. TK really wanted to take Kari to this concert. It sounded like a lot of fun.

With nothing left to accomplish at the box office, TK got up and started heading back home. But it wasn't like he didn't have his brain functioning. TK was trying to think about what else he could do. There had to be some other way to get two tickets.

But honestly, his mind was blank. He couldn't think of a thing he could do. He didn't have a single idea…and it looked like TK would have to give up.

Of course…TK wasn't ready to give up just yet. He still held out hope.

  


Next Time: Who can Davis get to help him out? Can he get those two tickets? And does TK find a way he can get those two tickets? Come back next time to find out!

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below!


	2. The Magic of eBay

Last Time: Tickets for the TRL International Tour went on sale and Davis and TK rushed to get tickets…so they could take Kari. But of course, it wasn't that easy because the tickets were sold out. While Davis thought of something else he could do, the well for TK has run dry at the moment. What happens next?

  


**The Rock Show: Part 2**

  


Davis reached his destination and knocked on the door. Knowing this person, he was probably busy on his computer, so Davis was persistent and kept on knocking. Finally, the door opened.

"Oh…hey, Davis. I didn't expect to see you here."

There was sixteen-year-old Izzy Izumi, who looked surprised to see Davis standing at his doorstep. Davis was actually pretty surprised himself, but he had a good idea of how Izzy might be able to help him.

"Izzy…I need your help."

Izzy immediately tried to shut the door and Davis held it open with his foot.

"Izzy!"

"No way, Davis! The last time I saw you, you ended up covered in an aphrodisiac and I had to end up pouring fertilizer all over you."

"That's ancient history!"

"That was A FEW WEEKS AGO!"

Davis shook his head. "Izzy…I promise I won't ask you for anything that'll result in me being torn apart by a bunch of women."

"I wasn't worried because you were being torn apart by a bunch of women," Izzy clarified. "I was worried because of what happened after! I was lucky Matt didn't tear my head off for taking my eye off that bottle! Now if I help you…do you PROMISE not to get me into that kind of dilemma?"

"I just need a simple favor and…you're the best computer guy I know. Definitely the smartest!"

Izzy scratched the back of his head bashfully. "Well…I know I'm pretty smart……ok, what do you need?"

* * *

Davis waited patiently while Izzy scoured the Internet for anything he could use. Knowing Izzy was the most computer literate out of the entire group of DigiDestined, Davis knew the computer genius had to have a trick up his sleeve. Davis tried to get a view of what was going on, but Izzy had his computer screen well-hidden from wandering eyes.

"The wave of the future is in the Internet," Izzy began. "Why get tickets from the box office when you can simply get them online? Even if the box office is sold out, tickets can still be found anywhere in the online world."

"But how?" Davis asked.

"I'm glad you asked me that," Izzy grinned. "While online ticket booths are sold out of the TRL tickets, there's still ONE source we can use. Using a series of search engines, we can look through every auction site on the Internet! So all I have to do…is enter the name of the concert…and click 'Search'. And…there we go!"

Davis actually felt excited about this cyber-type computer geek stuff for the first time in his life. It was actually about to get him just what he needed. He would get those concert tickets.

"So how many are out there?" Davis asked.

"One second…ok. There are…ZERO."

Davis' jaw dropped open. "NONE?!"

"Not a single ticket," Izzy said again. "They're all gone."

"That can't be possible! Can you check again?"

Izzy shrugged. "Couldn't hurt."

Izzy clicked on the 'Search' button again. Finally, it occurred to Davis to walk behind Izzy and look over his shoulder to see the screen. The computer was slow to load at first, but finally the results came on the screen.

"Hmm…something just came up," Izzy mumbled. "Two tickets just came on auction through eBay."

"How much? How much? How much?!"

Izzy opened the web page and saw that they were two front row tickets. And the opening price was…only $100 for both.

"Of course…we WOULD need a major credit card," Izzy pointed out. "Unless I were to use my check card, but I don't think we'll be doing that…"

Davis immediately pulled out a wad of cash. "I'll give you all this to put in your check card! Just get those tickets!"

Izzy's eyes brightened upon seeing all that cash. "Ok! Let's just click…and…there!"

Izzy made the $100 bid and Davis was starting to feel a sense of victory. This turned out to be much easier than he thought. He was actually going to get two front row tickets to the TRL concert for only $100.

"YES!" Davis yelled triumphantly.

Suddenly, the web page reloaded.

"Oops, you got outbid," Izzy said calmly.

Davis frowned. "Huh? What happened?"

Izzy pointed at the computer screen. "After you made your bid, ten other guys made a bigger bid. The ticket prices are up to $1000."

"But I don't have $1000!" Davis cried.

"Then you can't have the tickets," Izzy said matter-of-factly.

"Please, Izzy! Bid one more time! I'll pay you back!"

Izzy hesitated, but finally sighed deeply. "Ok…but you owe me, Davis."

Izzy clicked to make the $1000 bid and Davis tried not to get his hopes up again. Sure enough, the web page reloaded…and Davis had been outbid again.

"Wow!" Izzy exclaimed. "$2000! That's amazing!"

Davis groaned. He just saw his whole idea fall apart. It looked like he was still up the creek without a paddle.

"You sound like you want these tickets bad," Izzy thought. "Who are you taking, Davis?"

"Well…"

Silence.

Izzy shook his head. "Say no more. I should have known. I'll let you know if anything comes up, but don't hold your breath. I don't think ANYBODY wants to give up those tickets.

Davis sighed. "Thanks anyway, Izzy."

Davis was set to go, once again, empty-handed. Now he needed a new idea. But now the well had truly run dry. It felt hopeless. Davis didn't have a single idea in his head.

* * *

TK hung his head down as he walked home. No matter how hard he put his mind to it, he couldn't think of any way to get those tickets to the concert. There seemed to be nothing he could do.

"TK?"

TK looked around and saw his sixteen-year-old brother, Matt Ishida, who just happened to be walking down the same street. TK walked over to his older brother, who was standing in front of an electronics store and looked a lot happier than usual.

"You walking home?" Matt asked.

"I guess so," TK sighed. "Let's go."

But before they went on their way, one of the radios in the electronics store window blared…

_'It's the concert the entire world's been waiting for! You've never seen anything like this! For one time only, MTV is taking a live concert overseas with the TRL International Tour! After touring North America and Europe, the TRL International Tour is ready to come across Japan starting January 25th in Odaiba! Come see Green Day, Sum-41, Blink 182, Alien Ant Farm, No Doubt, and many more! Including special guests…U2! Tickets WILL go fast! So get yours before they're all gone!'_

TK groaned when he heard that again. It only served as a reminder of his failure. But Matt had a totally different view on it.

"I'm glad I got my tickets."

TK was immediately taken by surprise when he heard that. "YOU have tickets?"

Matt nodded. "Two of them. Front row. I had to pull a lot of strings to get these, but I got them. And it's a good thing, too. I don't think there's another ticket out there."

An idea finally hit TK. There was ONE thing he could do. He now knew someone who had two tickets…his own brother, in fact. And blood was definitely thicker than water. Matt would never turn him down.

"Matt…you think I can have those two tickets?"

Matt…burst out in laughter. "That's a good one, TK!"

TK frowned as Matt kept laughing. He was about to say something before Matt interrupted him.

"I wouldn't give these tickets up for anybody," Matt continued. "This is one concert I'm NOT gonna miss!"

"Come on, Matt," TK persisted. "I'm your little brother. What could keep you from saying yes to your only brother?"

"Matt!"

TK looked over across the street to find his answer. It was sixteen-year-old Sora Takenouchi, who came running across the street. She immediately put her arms around Matt, looking as gleeful as a schoolgirl.

"I still can't believe you got two tickets to the TRL concert!" Sora squealed. "And I'm so happy you decided to take me! I can't wait to go!"

"I wouldn't think of taking anybody else," Matt grinned.

"Thank you so much, Matt!" Sora smiled. "I'll see you later."

Sora gave Matt a kiss on the cheek and walked off. TK saw a confident, almost cocky, look on his brother's face. And TK could only stand there stunned.

"So you'd rather go to the concert with a girl instead of give those tickets to your only brother, huh? I can't say I'm not disappointed, Matt."

"And just who were YOU planning to take to the concert?" Matt asked.

"Uh……………Kari."

"I should have known."

"So…can I have those tickets?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Matt, come on! I'm your brother! Blood is thicker than water!"

"Not when it comes to Sora. No way!"

"PLEASE!"

"NO!"

Before TK could keep begging shamelessly, Matt decided to take his leave. He walked away and left TK all by himself on the sidewalk.

But now TK was a step ahead of where he was a few minutes ago. Now he knew where to get those tickets. Of course, it wouldn't be an easy task. Getting those tickets from Matt looked to be harder than getting Tai to get a haircut.

TK was ready, though. He would do whatever it takes.

  


Next Time: TK isn't about to give up on getting those tickets from Matt. So how will he go about getting them? And what's Davis' next step?

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below!


	3. Our 100th Caller...

Last Time: Davis tried to get tickets to the TRL concert through the magic of online auctions. Unfortunately it didn't work, since the only tickets there were sold to some other guy bidding $2000. As for TK, he found out that Matt had two tickets of his own. BUT…he's planning to take Sora and he's not about to give those tickets up. Davis and TK don't have much time left. Will they get those tickets?

  


**The Rock Show: Part 3**

  


The sun rose, signaling a whole new day. Matt sat up and stretched his arms and checked the clock on his bed. It was ten in the morning, meaning his dad was probably already on his way to work. So Matt groggily got to his feet and walked towards the kitchen. That's when he noticed something a little strange. Matt…smelled breakfast.

Matt didn't know what to make of this. His dad couldn't have taken the day off, so who could have possibly been cooking breakfast? He walked into the kitchen to see a plate of pancakes and scrambled eggs with bacon, ham, and sausage, along with an empty glass. As Matt took his seat, though, he saw orange juice get poured into the glass.

"Breakfast for one. Just how you like it."

Matt looked up…and sweatdropped when he saw his younger brother, TK, in a white apron. It was TK who had gone to all the trouble to fix breakfast.

"Just trying to cook a decent breakfast for my big brother."

Matt took a bite out of his pancakes. "Pretty good, TK. MMM…REALLY good!"

"I'm glad you like them," TK smiled. Then he inched closer to Matt. "So…can I have those tickets?"

Matt dropped his fork and glared at TK. "NO!"

TK frowned. "Why not?"

"You think I'd give up those tickets over something as simple as breakfast? Come on, TK. Give me a little more credit than that."

TK perked up. "Actually, I did. That's why I went out this morning and had your guitar tuned."

Matt's eyes widened. "You tuned my guitar?"

TK walked over to the closet and pulled out Matt's favorite guitar. Matt took the guitar and started playing a few notes. Sure enough, the guitar had been synchronized. He couldn't have done it better himself.

"Wow…I like it," Matt said in amazement.

TK grinned wryly. "So…can I have the tickets?"

Matt reached over and flopped TK's hat over his head. "No…way! I went to a lot of trouble to get those tickets!"

TK adjusted his hat, but kept his hopeful demeanor. "You sure? I mean…such good deeds usually don't go unrewarded, you know."

Matt shoved a pancake in TK's mouth and started pushing him out the door. "You're right. There's your tip. And here's another tip. DON'T bust in here uninvited again. Goodbye, little bro."

"Aw Matt…"

Matt didn't even leave TK room to complain. He just shoved his little brother out the front door and shut it in his face. Matt chuckled to himself. The mere thought of GIVING those tickets away was hilarious. There was no way he'd give those up.

Especially since the other ticket was all for Sora.

* * *

Davis was running out of ideas fast. He was hanging upside-down from the foot of his bed, while Veemon stood on his head in an attempt to get HIS brain working. It was a bad time for him to run out of ideas, yet his mind was blank. Feeling like he needed something to revive his brain, Davis turned the radio on.

_'And that was 'When I Come Around' by Green Day, who will also be performing at the TRL International Tour concert in Odaiba next Friday! And who else will be performing? Too many to list! And what a shame…tickets are SOLD OUT!'_

That felt like a dagger in Davis' heart. He really wanted those tickets and he really wanted more than anything to take Kari. But there seemed to be no hope of getting them.

_'So that's why you need to keep it tuned to this station, because we're the ONLY station in Odaiba that's giving away TWO front row seats! When you hear Sum 41's 'In Too Deep', then be caller 100 and you'll get those TWO front row seats! That's TWO front row seats! Not ONE, but TWO! Take a friend, loved one, or even that special crush you have! But you can't go if you don't have tickets and WE have tickets! So just be caller 100 when you hear 'In Too Deep' by Sum 41!'_

Davis finally had some hope. But he had an idea. He wouldn't be able to do this one alone, so he reached for his phone and dialed the number of the one person who would help him out.

_"Hello?"_

"Ken! Buddy! I need some help!"

_"Davis…I know the kind of help you've been looking for lately. Will this end with me getting hurt…or embarrassed?"_

Davis moaned softly. "Why does everyone think I want them to do something that ends up either dangerous or embarrassing?"

_"Why don't you ask Cody,_*****_ or Izzy,_******_ or Sora and Mimi_*******_ if you want an answer to that?"_

"Oh, that was back then. I want something harmless now. Ken, I need you to turn your radio on. If you hear Sum 41's 'In Too Deep', I need you to call the radio station."

_"Oh, I get it! A contest! What's the prize?"_

"Two tickets to the TRL International Tour!"

_"Two? I get it! You want to take Kari, don't you?"_

"You know me so well, dude!"

_"Well…I don't know about this. What makes you think I wouldn't want to take Yolei?"_

Davis felt mortified. "Ken, you wouldn't!"

_"Well…I guess not. But you owe me a favor. Bye Davis."_

"Later, Ken!"

Davis hung up and kept the phone line open. He'd need it open if he wanted to get those tickets.

* * *

Matt decided to go on with his day as usual. And that meant it would be time to rehearse. His biggest fantasy was to one day be on that worldwide stage someday. Maybe he would be on one of those MTV tours. But the Teenage Wolves had a long way to go if that was ever going to happen.

Walking down the street with his guitar in hand, Matt headed towards the high school, where he would go rehearse with the rest of the band. But before he even made it, someone popped out of a nearby bush right in Matt's face, nearly scaring him to death.

It was TK…and he was holding up cold, hard cash. "I don't know what I was thinking! How could you possibly just GIVE me those tickets? I'll tell you what, Matt. I'll give you $200!"

Matt walked over and pushed TK's head into the bush. "No!"

On any other day, Matt would have admired his brother's persistence, but right now it was just annoying. So Matt decided it would be best if he just caught a cab.

"Taxi!"

A taxi pulled up and Matt got in the backseat. And before TK could get out of the bush, the taxi was already driving away.

Matt looked out the window and waved…with a wry smirk on his face.

* * *

Davis kept on listening, but the song wasn't coming on. Finally, a relentless urge hit him. He had to go to the bathroom. So Davis walked towards the bathroom. But as fate would have it…just as Davis stepped into the bathroom.

"Uh…Davish?"

"What is it, Veemon?"

A familiar song started to play on the radio as Veemon turned up the sound.

_The faster we're falling,_

We're stopping and stalling,

We're running in circles again

Davis almost turned white upon hearing Sum 41's 'In Too Deep'. He immediately stopped everything he was doing and he ran out of the bathroom.

_Just as things were looking up_

You said it wasn't good enough

But still we're trying one more time

Davis ran back to his room and reached for his cordless phone. He started to dial the number…and noticed SOMEONE was tying up the line.

_Maybe we're just trying too hard_

When really it's closer than it is too far

"JUN!!" Davis yelled into the phone. "Stop tying up the line!! I need the phone!!"

The line wasn't being hung up, unfortunately. And Davis was losing out on his chance.

"This isn't fair!" Davis whined. "Can it get any worse than this?!"

Veemon looked down. "Um...is that a wet spot on your pants?"

_'Cause I'm in too deep_

And I'm trying to keep

Up above in my head

Instead of going under

'Cause I'm in too deep

And I'm trying to keep

Up above in my head

Instead of going under

Instead of going under

Davis was losing his mind as the phone just wouldn't hang up...and as he continued trying to dry the front of his pants. That's when his sixteen-year-old sister Jun walked into his room. Veemon immediately tried a stuffed animal routine.

"Do you mind, Davis? I'M using the phone. If you need to use the phone, use…"

Davis didn't wait for his sister to finish. Instead, he dashed ahead of her and headed straight for her room. That's where he found the corded phone lying on her bed. Without a second thought, Davis jumped up on the bed and hung up the phone. With the line now clear, Davis called the radio station. Unfortunately, he didn't the message he was hoping for.

_"We're sorry. You are caller #96. Please try again."_

Davis gasped. He was so close. He hung up the phone and immediately went to press redial…when Jun came in and clobbered Davis over the head with the cordless phone.

"Where are your manners, you little doofus?!" Jun shouted. "You don't come in and just HANG UP my phone! Now GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!"

Jun picked up her little brother and tossed him out of her room like a bag of garbage. Davis hit the wall with a thud. It was pretty obvious that this plan wasn't going to work…right now.

But those couldn't have been the only tickets the station had. And Davis wasn't about to give up THAT easily.

  


Next Time: Davis keeps trying to get those free tickets while TK keeps trying to get those tickets from Matt. Do either of them wind up successful?

  


*****- See "Davis Claus and The Reluctant Elf"

******- See "Aphrodisiac"

*******- See "The Fashion Show" (Wow…Davis has sure burned a lot of bridges, hasn't he?)

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below!


	4. The Seuss Is Loose

Last Time: TK didn't give up on trying to get those tickets from Matt and has now resorted to trying to PAY him. Meanwhile, Davis is using simpler methods by calling the radio station. But it isn't easy with Jun hogging the phone, so what else can he do?

  


**The Rock Show: Part 4**

  


The taxi came to a halt and Matt arrived at Odaiba High School. Matt got out and paid the cab driver and the taxi drove off. Already late to rehearsal, Matt briskly walked towards the school's gate…but he was quickly stopped in his tracks when someone's head popped up from the nearby metal trash can.

It was TK again and just like last time, he was holding up a wad of cash. It was $300. "Would you, could you give me your tickets for $100 times 3? Couldn't you do it just for me?"

Matt groaned. "I would not, could not give you my tickets for $100 times 3. These tickets are for Sora and me! Now excuse me, bro, I must go play. So take your money and GO AWAY!"

With that, Matt took the trash can lid and closed the trash can with his brother inside. Before TK could get out, Matt was already on his way into the school. The thought of giving those tickets to his brother still sounded silly, but he had to admire TK's perseverance…

…even if it was bordering along the line of annoyance.

* * *

Davis kept on listening to a portable radio, but he was no longer inside his house. With his sister hogging the phone, Davis was forced to change locations, so now he was down at the corner. And Davis was guarding the payphone like a hawk.

This time, Davis was waiting for 'First Date' by Blink 182 and he had to be caller 100 once again. And Davis had the payphone prepared. There wasn't a single person in sight. But as Davis waited, one of the clerks of the nearby convenience store walked up to him.

"Excuse me, young man. You waiting for this phone?"

"I'll need it in a few minutes. Why do you ask?"

"Well…you DO know this phone is out of order, right?"

Davis let out a soft squeak. He picked up the receiver and, sure enough, the phone was broken. His plan was going down the tubes. Davis needed to find another phone and quickly. Especially since…

_In the car…I just can't wait_

To pick you up on our very first date

Is it cool if I hold your hand?

Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance

Davis recognized the sounds of Blink 182's 'First Date'. With a burst of adrenaline, Davis ran further down the street, desperately looking for any signs of a payphone. And luckily, he found one right on the corner.

_Do you like my stupid hair?_

Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?

I'm too scared of what you think

You make me nervous so I really can't eat

Davis quickly picked up the receiver and immediately dialed the number. He could feel the sweat in his palms as he waited for an answer. But all he got was…

_"Please deposit 35 cents."_

Davis was panicking and it showed as he dropped the receiver. He quickly went into his pocket to search for some loose change.

_Let's go…Don't wait_

This night's almost over

Honest…Let's make

This night last forever

Forever…and ever,

Let's make this last forever

Forever…and ever,

Let's make this last forever

Usually, Davis would think about how such a song paralleled his own life…whenever he was around Kari. That's why he was going to all this trouble. He wanted this night at the concert to be a special one. A night Kari would never forget. And it would happen if he dialed that number in time. Unfortunately…

_"We're sorry. You are caller 99! Please try again!"_

Davis felt everything crumple. He tried calling one more time, but once again he got…

_"Please deposit 35 cents."_

But by the time that happened, it was already too late. They had to have had caller 100 by now.

Once again, Davis could feel it all slipping from his fingers.

* * *

None of the other Teenage Wolves had shown up, so Matt decided to try practicing a few chords on his own. Upon hearing the smooth sounds of his guitar, Matt knew he had come a long way from when he first started. And he also admitted that TK had the guitar tuned well.

While Matt continued playing his guitar, he started to hear the beating of drums. Someone was playing the drums…a little out of sync with the guitar. Matt turned around and saw why. It wasn't the drum player…but TK playing the drums. When TK saw he had been discovered, he pulled out an even BIGGER wad of cash.

"For $500, how can you say no? Please give me those tickets so I may see Bono."

Matt shook his head as he calmly walked over to his brother and picked him up off the chair. He started leading TK over to the auditorium door.

"For $500, I'll easily say no. It'll be Sora and I who shall go see Bono. Now excuse me, bro, I must go play. So take your money and GO AWAY!"

With that, Matt threw TK out of the auditorium and shut the doors. Matt was starting to feel more than annoyed. Not at his brother's persistence, but at the whole 'Dr. Seuss' direction this has seemingly taken.

Trying to forget about that, Matt went back to his guitar and continued playing.

* * *

Davis continued pounding his head. Three days had passed and the concert was the next day. The radio station had stopped giving away tickets and there was no sign of anyone giving up their tickets. None of the online auctions had come up with anything and Ken had also come up empty. There seemed to be nothing Davis could do.

"I've tried everything, Veemon!" Davis cried. "But nothing's worked! There has to be SOMETHING!"

Veemon shook his head. "I don't know, Davish. I mean…you've tried everything. Maybe there really is nothing you can do. Just about the only thing you haven't done is begged the bands, themselves, to give you tickets. But I guess…Davish? What's that look in your eyes, Davish?"

Davis had a bright light bulb hanging over his head. He felt so stupid for not thinking of this before. But Veemon had given Davis an awesome idea. And it was the best idea he had had since…a long time ago. It was so crazy…so OUT THERE…it was perfect for Davis.

"Veemon…you just gave me an idea! And it's SURE to work!"

Veemon scratched his head. "Um…can you tell me what that idea is?"

Davis rushed into his closet and started looking for some clothes he could use. He would need a lot of different clothes for this one. Clothes from him…and clothes from his sister's closet.

* * *

Three days had passed and Matt didn't have much breathing room. Throughout these past three days, TK had continued pestering him for those concert tickets. Tickets that Matt wouldn't give up. If TK wanted them, he'd have to pry them out of his cold, dead hands. Matt wouldn't give up this special night with Sora just for TK.

Feeling hungry, Matt walked over to the local Chinese food restaurant. As Matt sat down, he saw one of the menus fall onto the table. And when Matt looked up…he saw TK…again. And needless to say, he was holding up another wad of cash.

"Please, big brother, $1000 I'll give to you! I really want Kari to see U2!"

"I won't give, not even for a grand! Because Sora also wants to see that band! And for $500, I'll easily say no! It'll be Sora and I who shall go see Bono! And I won't give them to you for $100 times 3! Those tickets are for Sora and me! TK, I ought to pound you into slime! 'Cause all you're doing is making me rhyme!"

Matt got out of his seat and picked up his little brother once again…as he had SO many times over these last few days.

"Now excuse me, bro, I must eat lunch today! So take your money and GO AWAY!" Matt tossed TK out into the sidewalk. "And if you ask me once more…I shall pound you until there's lots of gore!"

Having issued that warning, Matt went back into the restaurant…hopefully to eat in peace.

* * *

TK shook off the cobwebs. "My brother…is a poet. And now I know it."

For the past three days, TK had come out of this whole endeavor unsuccessful. He had tried so desperately to get those tickets to the TRL concert, but he couldn't get them. There was no way this could get worse.

"TK?"

TK couldn't believe his rotten luck. He looked up to see the concerned face of Kari Kamiya. TK didn't want to see her now. He felt like such a failure.

"What was that about?" Kari asked.

TK shook his head and got to his feet. "Um…nothing. It's…nothing you need to worry about."

"Oh…ok. TK…I'm actually glad I found you. I…need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" TK asked curiously.

Kari took TK's hand and started walking him down the street.

"Well…"

* * *

The day of the concert was here and to say Davis was cutting it close would be the ultimate understatement. But still, he hadn't given up just yet. It wasn't over and Davis vowed he would have tickets before the concert started.

Davis stuck his head out of the bush and saw his target. It was the Odaiba Arena, where the TRL concert would take place. And it was time for him to put his plan into action.

"What are you going to do, Davish?" Veemon asked.

"It's so easy, Veemon! I can't believe I didn't think of this before! If we can get backstage where all the bands are, we can try and get two passes to the concert."

"That doesn't sound so easy," Veemon noted. "How do we get backstage?"

"That's easy, too! All we have to do is…disguise ourselves! We can pretend we're one of the acts!"

Veemon examined Davis. "Um…you don't really look like the rock star type, Davish."

"Yeah…but what about you?"

"Aren't I a little small for the part?"

Davis grinned. "YOU are…but what about…someone else?" He winked at his partner.

Veemon saw what Davis had in mind. "You can't be serious."

"He's the only one big enough and the only one who'll be able to blend in…as much as he CAN blend in, anyway."

Veemon raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about this?"

"Have I ever been wrong before?"

Silence.

Davis sweatdropped. "Don't answer that. But I'm sure I'm right this time. Now go on, Veemon."

Veemon sighed. "Well…ok. I'm sure you know what you're doing, Davish. Here goes!"

****Veemon…Digivolve to…ExVeemon!****

Davis looked up at the bigger ExVeemon and ducked him down. "Get down, big guy! We don't need anybody to see you yet!"

ExVeemon scratched his head. "Um…what's the plan now, Davis?"

Davis dragged over some of the suitcases he brought. And there was a positive twinkle in the goggle boy's eye.

"I'm glad you asked me that!"

  


Next Time: Uh oh! Davis and ExVeemon try to infiltrate the backstage area. What'll happen there? And just what does Kari have to talk to TK about? Find out next time!

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below!


	5. Blue Mon Group

Last Time: After numerous efforts, TK STILL couldn't get the tickets from Matt. And it didn't get any better when Kari found him. Meanwhile, Davis has regrouped and gathered outside the Odaiba Arena in a last ditch effort to get some tickets. But…why did he have Veemon Digivolve to ExVeemon?

  


**The Rock Show: Part 5**

  


The coast was clear and now was the time to move. Davis was now fully in disguise for the endeavor ahead. He wore a pair of his sister's blue jeans, torn at the knees, of course, and a ripped yellow tank top. He had a yellow headband (one of his sister's) on his head…along with his goggles. And behind him…came ExVeemon…who Davis ALSO had disguised.

Davis had ExVeemon wearing one of Jun's long, OVERSIZED, and ripped leather pants and an EXTREMELY OVERSIZED yellow tank top, just like his partner's. And ExVeemon also had a yellow headband on his head. He had a total rock star look, which was the look Davis was going for.

Now that they both looked the part, Davis headed towards the backstage area…where they were met up by security.

"Hold it," the guard said. "Who are you…and THIS thing supposed to be?"

"Ahem…who am we?" Davis repeated in an EXTREMELY fake Australian accent. "You're saying you don't recognize this future superstar behind me?"

Davis waved a hand over towards ExVeemon…who was flexing his muscles in various poses.

"He looks like he has to go to the bathroom," the guard remarked.

"I'm POSING, wiseguy!" ExVeemon growled.

"I've never seen you around before," the guard said suspiciously. "You certainly look very…BIG…and WEIRD. What's your name?"

Davis hadn't thought that far ahead. The guard had a list in his hands, so he obviously knew who was supposed to go in and who wasn't.

But ExVeemon made up a name anyway. "They call me Blue. But the whole name is Blue Mon Group."

"Blue Mon Group?" the guard repeated skeptically. "Then shouldn't there be more of you? As in…a group of you?"

"I'm going for irony here," ExVeemon said. "Rock stars do it all the time."

Davis couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't make up such good stories if he tried.

"They do?" the guard asked.

"Of course they do!" ExVeemon answered. "When you see Ben Folds Five, there really isn't FIVE of them, are there? When you see the Backstreet Boys, they really aren't BOYS, are they? When you see Linkin Park, you really don't see anyone named LINCOLN there, do you? When you see Alien Ant Farm, they really aren't ALIEN ANTS, are they?"

The guard, obviously confused, just shrugged and searched the list. "I don't see any Blue Mon Group on the list."

"Maybe you ought to check harder!" ExVeemon argued. "I'm a future superstar, you know!"

Davis shook his head. ExVeemon looked to be getting TOO into this. Davis would have to remind him later that it was just an act.

"Did you say FUTURE superstar?" the guard asked. "You must be one of those amateurs Carson wanted. I guess I can let you two in."

The guard stepped aside, letting Davis and ExVeemon step inside. Davis almost couldn't believe it really worked. He was actually getting backstage. And it wouldn't be long before he had those tickets. Of course, ExVeemon had his problems. He was WAY too big, so he had to duck as he walked through the backstage area, making sure his wings didn't scratch the walls.

"How could they try and deny ME entry?" ExVeemon huffed. "I'm gonna be famous, you know."

Davis stopped ExVeemon to whisper in his hear. "You DO know you're not really a rock star, right?"

ExVeemon shook his head. "That's what all the critics say. They never appreciate true talent until they watch that talent go platinum! I'll prove those critics wrong someday!"

Davis slapped his forehead. It just all went in one ear and out the other for the champion Digimon. But Davis had plenty of time later to bring ExVeemon back to reality. Now was the time to mingle…and get tickets. But before Davis could get very far, he saw a bunch of cameras all gathering around one man, who looked like he was about to go on the air.

"And we're on in 5…4…3…2…"

"Welcome back to our pre-game special, I'm Carson Daly and we're here backstage at the Odaiba Arena in beautiful Odaiba, Japan where the TRL International Tour will roll on. There are so many big name bands here that there are just too many to list. It should just be a TREMENDOUS show.

"Now we hear all about the big name bands that are set to perform, but also here tonight are a few amateurs who are hoping to make a name for themselves tonight. What I want to do right now is see if I can find one of them and get a word…oh…I see we found one. A…freakishly LARGE one!"

Carson Daly was looking directly…at Davis and ExVeemon. The MTV VJ walked over and calmly stood right by the huge champion Digimon.

"You must be one of the amateurs performing tonight. A very BIG amateur. Unique, too. I have to admit, it's a NICE style. And…what's your name?"

ExVeemon confidently took the microphone. "They call me Blue Mon Group and I'm a superstar in the making! Check THIS out!"

Davis sweatdropped as ExVeemon went back to his 'unique' posing and flexing…while trying not to knock anything down.

"Definitely got the mannerisms down," Carson chuckled. "Now when we come back, we'll talk to some of the other bands performing tonight. You don't want to miss it. We'll come to Odaiba after a few words…right here on MTV."

"And we're clear!"

Carson turned around and felt one of the huge blue muscles on ExVeemon. "This is a VERY unique style. I don't know a lot of rock stars that wear costumes like this. I see the whole blue costume, the wings, and the horn. I must say, it all feels VERY real. This is the kind of look that could take the future music world by storm. I mean…if we can have animated bands like The Gorillaz, then why can't we have costumed stars…like Blue Mon Group? You've got to come down to New York sometime for TRL. I'd love to have you."

"You'll have to talk to my agent," ExVeemon said calmly.

Davis saw his opportunity. "Which is ME, Davis Motomiya! I'm Blue Mon Group's agent!"

Carson shook Davis' hand. "Oh, it's nice to meet you, Davis. As I was saying, I really like your client's style. I don't know what it is…but he's got a certain aura about him. Something out of this world."

"You can say that again," Davis muttered.

"Huh?"

"Oh…nothing," Davis continued in his fake accent. "Anyway, we can arrange for Ex…I mean, Blue Mon Group's trip to New York. But…I'll have to ask for something in return. I'm afraid it'll require…two front row seats to tonight's show."

Carson thought about that. "Two tickets? Well…I wouldn't want to pass up an opportunity like this. Tell me one thing, big guy. How did you get so big? I mean, that's amazing! Do you put lifts on those shoes? Is it a part of the costume?"

"No way!" ExVeemon shrugged. "This is all natural!"

What Davis couldn't believe through all this was that Carson was BUYING this whole thing. Anyone else would have realized that ExVeemon wasn't human and would have gone running. Davis was starting to feel proud of himself. He had disguised him better than he thought.

"Ok…I see…anyway, I'll certainly see what I can do," Carson replied. "But I'm sure we won't have a problem. You've got a deal. I'll tell you what…why don't you go and look around, meet some of the bands, while I go get those tickets?"

ExVeemon nodded. "Sounds good, Larson!"

Davis elbowed him in the ribs. "Carson."

"Carson! We'll be around if you need us!"

With that pleasant exchange done, Carson Daly walked down the hall with his entourage and cameramen, leaving Davis and ExVeemon…free in the backstage area. Davis felt victorious. He had what he was looking for. He would soon have those tickets in his hands. But in the meantime, it was a good time to explore.

So Davis led ExVeemon through the backstage area.

* * *

TK kept looking through his closet. He didn't find anything other than what he usually wore. So he just took out his usual and put it on. And of course, he finished the ensemble with his trademark white hat.

He had spent days trying to get those two tickets out of Matt without any success. TK had felt like such a failure. And then he remembered Kari finding him on the sidewalk. And she gave him the best news he had heard in a long time.

Kari…had gotten two tickets herself. And she chose to take TK.

TK quickly got ready to go and walked over to the door. Much to his surprise…when he opened it…he saw Kari already there, ready to ring the doorbell.

Kari sweatdropped. "Well…I guess I don't use doorbells that much anyway. Are you ready to go?"

TK stepped out. "Of course! Let's go!"

This made TK feel a lot better about a lot of things. He always used to go out with Kari as friends, but things got a little shaky between them lately. Especially with TK wanting to come out with his true feelings. He was starting to see Kari as more than just a friend now. But things were definitely complicated. Especially when it came to…

"Kari…can I ask you something?"

"Sure, TK. What is it?"

"After everything that's happened lately…why did you decide to take ME to the concert and not…you know…Davis?"

Kari stopped in her tracks. "Because I know Davis. He'll completely misinterpret this and think it's a date. You…don't think it's a date…do you?"

"Uh…no, NO…of course not!" TK stammered. "Just friends…right?"

Kari giggled. "Right. I know you aren't likely to mistake a night out as friends as a date."

"Oh…of course not."

"Besides…you're my best friend, TK. Of course I'd think of you first!"

TK smiled…but inside, he wasn't totally assured. Kari said it herself. She saw TK as her best FRIEND. TK really wanted to be more than just a friend to Kari.

But he was willing to look past everything on this night. TK wanted to just enjoy this concert…with his best friend. He couldn't wait to get to the arena.

It was going to be an unforgettable night.

* * *

Davis had just about lost all patience at this point. Not only had Carson Daly NOT come back with those two tickets yet, but now he had lost ExVeemon. ExVeemon had wandered off and Davis was left all alone in the backstage area. Davis looked around everywhere for his champion Digimon, but found nothing.

This was the worst thing that could have happened. The show was about to start. It was way too late to call Kari at this point. Davis had lost. Kari wouldn't be seeing U2 on this night and that broke Davis' heart. He wished he could find some way to make up for it.

"So…tell me one more thing. I never understood the name of the band. How could you not confuse people with that name? I know *I* was confused when I first heard it back when I was a rookie."

Davis recognized that familiar voice. It was ExVeemon.

"But I thought you WERE a rookie, Blue Mon Group. I mean, sure you're freakishly large and you have a VERY unusual costume, but you certainly don't sound like you have much experience in the music industry."

Davis couldn't place that other voice, however. It certainly sounded familiar. And that's when ExVeemon rounded the corner…with a very famous rock star.

"Ah, here's my agent!" ExVeemon grinned. "Davis, I'd like to meet my new pal…uh…what's your name again?"

"Bono."

"Oh yeah! Bono!"

Davis was frozen in his tracks. ExVeemon had no idea what to make of his partner's shock, but Davis knew that he was standing in front of a living legend. He was standing in front of U2's Bono.

"Y-Y-Y-You're…THE Bono!"

"I tend to get that a lot," Bono grinned. "So you're Blue Mon Group's agent? I must say, he certainly LOOKS like he has potential. He's got the look. He's FREAKISHLY large. He's got a really cool costume, that you could almost SWEAR was real. And he's definitely got…the mannerisms."

As Bono said that, ExVeemon broke out in another round of posing.

"If he can sing as good as he can pose, you might have something special in that client of yours."

ExVeemon blinked. "Sing? Who said anything about singing?"

Davis shook his head. Obviously, ExVeemon was just starting to realize that there was more to being a rock star than having 'the look'.

Bono extended the hand of friendship to ExVeemon. "I wish you all the luck in the world, Blue Mon Group. But I have be get ready for my performance tonight. You should probably think about getting ready, too."

Davis suddenly got another idea. The time for getting those tickets had passed…but now Davis was getting a whole new idea. He thought of something else he could do for Kari.

"Um…Mr. Bono? Before you go…could you do a favor for an agent on the rise…and for a guy in love?"

Bono thought about that. "Hmm…what would I have to do?"

Davis led Bono down the hall…leaving ExVeemon behind. "Let's go to your dressing room and we'll talk about it…"

  


Next Time: TK and Kari go to the concert together. But meanwhile…Davis tries to get Bono to do him a favor. So what happens next time? Come back and find out!

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below!


	6. Beautiful Day

Last Time: Davis and ExVeemon managed to get backstage and begin their search for tickets. But even after Carson Daly offered to get them, the tickets never came and it was too late. Then things got better when Davis saw ExVeemon mingling with…U2's Bono. Davis got a whole new idea…but what he doesn't know is that Kari's ALREADY on her way to the concert…with TK.

  


**The Rock Show: Part 6**

  


Davis stepped out of U2's dressing room with a huge smile on his face. "Thank you, Bono! I'll never forget this! I owe you big time!"

After coming out of the ticket hunt a dismal failure, Davis had the best way to make up for it. He held in his hand something Kari would just adore more than anything. And in his other hand…he held something for himself. He held a picture of himself standing with Bono. It was truly something Davis would cherish.

But now was the time to go find Kari. She would probably be at home since she likely didn't end up going to the concert. Besides, he had already made MORE of a spectacle of himself than he intended. So it was time to leave. But there was one problem.

"Ex…er…Blue Mon Group?"

ExVeemon was gone. The huge champion Digimon had disappeared without a trace. Now Davis was in trouble. Despite his large size, ExVeemon could be anywhere. And now Davis had the unenviable task of finding him.

* * *

The crowd was about as big, if not bigger, than TK expected. And so far all the bands had been beyond awesome. TK was having a great time and so was Kari. Being in the front row was the best thing in the world. There was just one thing bothering TK.

"Kari…how did you GET these great seats?"

Kari turned and smiled. "I won them on the radio, of course. I was caller 100 and I got the last set of tickets. I got on the phone as soon as I heard 'First Date' by Blink 182."

TK chuckled. "Why didn't *I* think of that?"

"Because you were too busy bugging Matt," Kari grinned.

TK shrugged. "That…might have had something to do with it."

"I guess he REALLY didn't want to give them up."

TK looked over towards another part of the packed arena. "And I think I see why."

TK and Kari both looked over to see that Matt was holding Sora in his arms. They both looked like they were having a great time.

"Wonder what Tai would think of this?" Kari muttered.

As if on cue, some guy in a hat and sunglasses started walking right by Matt and Sora. And the guy 'accidentally' spilled his soda all over Matt. Before Matt could even react, the guy was already walking away. But Kari stepped in front of the guy. TK didn't know what to make of it, but Kari looked like she recognized him. She reached over and took off the hat…allowing a huge set of hair to just puff up.

"Tai?!"

Tai Kamiya tried to duck in the crowd. "Shh! I don't want them to know I'm here. You never saw me!"

With that, Tai disappeared into the vast crowd. TK and Kari both sweatdropped.

"That…was weird," TK noted. "And I thought Tai was cool with Matt and Sora being together."

"What can POSSIBLY make me forget seeing THAT?" Kari asked.

Kari got her answer in a matter of seconds.

"And now ladies and gentlemen…U2!"

Kari looked over at the stage and her face brightened. This looked to be what she was waiting for. It was time for U2 to perform. And when they all came out, led by lead singer Bono, they started playing the chords of a familiar hit.

"My favorite song…" Kari said breathlessly.

_The heart is a bloom_

Shoots up through the stony ground

There's no room

No space to rent in this town

You're out of luck

And the reason that you had to care

The traffic is stuck

And you're not moving anywhere

You'd thought you found a friend

To take you out of this place

Someone you could lend a hand

In return for grace

TK saw the happy look on Kari's face as she was seeing her favorite song performed live. And that's when TK thought of something. The atmosphere couldn't have been any better. It was truly a special night. There wouldn't have been a better time…

…to ask Kari to be his girlfriend.

_It's a beautiful day_

Sky falls, you feel like

It's a beautiful day

Don't let it get away

TK saw this as a wonderful opportunity, so he tried to make the best of it. He inched closer…and put his arms around Kari's waist. And Kari…leaned back on TK's shoulder.

_You're on the road_

But you've got no destination

You're in the mud

In the maze of her imagination

You love this town

Even if that doesn't ring true

You've been all over

And it's been all over you

With Kari leaning on his shoulder, he was starting to feel like it would be the best night of his life. And the song being played couldn't have been more apropos.

_It's a beautiful day_

Don't let it get away

It's a beautiful day

Touch me

Take me to that other place

Teach me

I know I'm not a hopeless cause

TK was ready to pop that question to Kari. "Kari…can I ask you…?"

Kari immediately loosened herself from TK's grip and pointed on the stage. "Is that…?!"

TK suddenly saw what Kari was seeing…and he couldn't believe it.

_See the world in green and blue_

See China right in front of you

See the canyons broken by cloud

See the tuna fleets clearing the sea out

See the Bedouin fires at night

See the oil fields at first light

And see the bird with a leaf in her mouth

After the flood all the colors came out

TK's jaw had dropped open and so had Kari's. The people were all cheering…because they thought what was on the stage was part of the show. But TK and Kari knew better. What made things more awkward was that U2 had no idea what was behind them.

It was ExVeemon…in a really bad rock star disguise.

_It was a beautiful day_

Don't let it get away

Beautiful day

Touch me

Take me to that other place

Re-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-each me

I know I'm not a hopeless case

What you don't have you don't need it now

What you don't feel you can feel it somehow

What you don't have you don't need it now

Don't need it now

Was a beautiful day

As Bono finished the final words, TK and Kari couldn't bear to look…as the lead singer of U2 was about to turn around. But to TK and Kari's surprise…when he turned around…he calmly put his hand on ExVeemon's back (since he couldn't reach his shoulder).

"Thank you, Odaiba!" Bono yelled, acknowledging the crowd. "And how about a round for this new sensation, Blue Mon Group!"

"Blue Mon Group?!" TK and Kari repeated dryly.

TK and Kari exchanged knowing glances. They knew that if ExVeemon was here…then so was…

…Davis. And as if on cue, Davis ran out onto the stage, undoubtedly to retrieve ExVeemon. And to TK and Kari's shock, he was ALSO in disguise. But the unfortunate thing for the goggle boy was that he didn't know he stepped out in front of a live crowd. He turned to face the roaring crowd…and waved bashfully. Davis looked like a total fish out of water. Rather than risk anymore embarrassment, Davis just grabbed ExVeemon by the hand and led him offstage.

"How did he…?" Kari started slowly. But then she stopped…and started giggling. "This is unbelievable…even for Davis." Kari started leading TK out by the hand. "Come on, TK. Let's see if we can find him."

TK just nodded and went along. But he couldn't believe it. There wouldn't have been any better time. The night's sky, the harmonious concert setting, the middle of Kari's favorite song all made it SUCH a good time. And the opportunity was now gone…thanks to Davis.

TK sighed deeply. He felt like he was back where he started.

* * *

Davis led ExVeemon out to the bushes around the backstage area. "What's wrong with you? Almost 100,000 people saw you!"

"Isn't it great?" ExVeemon grinned. "Now THAT'S publicity!"

Davis felt like a teakettle about to burst. "YOU'RE…NOT…A ROCK STAR!"

"Oh I see," ExVeemon pouted. "More critics trying to hold me down. Well I can take a hint. I think Blue Mon Group's ready to call it quits and retire. It's a shame, though. I'll never get that platinum album like I wanted. Oh well. It was nice to be a rock star, even if it was for a few hours."

With that, ExVeemon went back to his in-training form, DemiVeemon. The clothes ExVeemon was wearing all flopped to the ground and DemiVeemon jumped on top of Davis' head. Davis shrugged and stepped out of the bushes, thinking no one would notice. But as Davis stepped out, he saw two friends running over to him.

"Davis!"

Much to Davis' shock…he saw Kari and TK. Davis thought they were both home.

"What are you guys doing here?" Davis asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question," Kari shot back. "Expect how did you get ON STAGE?!"

Davis sweatdropped. "Well…it's a pretty long story…"

Kari took the two boys' hands. "You can tell me on the way. You can both walk me home."

Kari happily led Davis and TK forward while the two boys exchanged glances. Obviously neither one had expected the other to be there.

* * *

Davis let everything sink into him as he walked Kari home. "So…you're telling me that I went to all the trouble to sneak in backstage and you already HAD tickets?"

Kari nodded. "I'm sorry if it feels like you wasted your time, Davis. But hey…you got a lifelong memory. I don't think anyone can ever forget being on that worldwide stage…with U2!"

"It wasn't a total waste of time," Davis said cheerfully. "Because…I have something for you, Kari."

Kari stopped in her tracks as she reached her front door. TK's curiosity was also peaked. Davis reached into his jacket…and pulled out…an autographed copy of U2's latest album…and a large poster of the band. Kari took the poster in her hand and opened it up…noticing there was some writing on it.

"To my biggest fan across the Pacific. This is for you, Kari Kamiya. –Bono!"

Kari threw her arms around Davis. "Davis, I love it! Thank you SO much!"

Davis had a sense of satisfaction as he returned Kari's hug. He had been through a lot over these past few days, but this moment made it all worth it. Kari even leaned over and gave Davis a kiss on the cheek…leaving the goggle boy blushing.

Of course, it wasn't exactly exclusive, as Davis soon found out. Because Kari walked over to TK and gave him a kiss on the cheek, too.

"I guess this really WAS a special night," Kari smiled. "But now it's over and I really should get to bed. Thanks, guys. I'll see you later."

Kari walked into her door and closed it. Davis and TK once again exchanged glances…that were slowly becoming glares.

"I guess I'm one-up on you, TL," Davis grinned.

TK just shook his head. "You know, Kari forgot something very important just now."

"What's that?" Davis asked curiously.

TK gave Davis his answer. He pushed him right into…

…Kari's rosebush.

"YEOWWWWWWW!!!"

Davis jumped out of the rosebush and shot TK a death glare as he picked thorns out of his butt.

"Hey…it's been a long time, right?" TK grinned. "Pushing you into the rosebush has become like a tradition."

"I don't know about tradition, but you probably pushed me in because Kari kissed me first!"

TK shook his head and pushed Davis back into the rosebush.

"YEOWWWWWW!!! STOP THAT!!!"

"Ok, ok," TK chuckled as he pulled Davis out of the rosebush. "Look, it's pretty late. Let's just get home. And Davis…that's a really nice thing you did for Kari."

Davis smiled. "Thanks, TK."

Davis and TK started to walk down the street, with the night having ended.

TK muttered softly under his breath. "She probably likes you better anyway."

Davis blinked. "Huh? Did you say something, TK?"

TK shrugged. "Oh…nothing. Let's just go home."

* * *

As Kari got ready for bed, she hung her new poster on her wall. She really appreciated what Davis did for her and she would never forget. Everything about this night was just wonderful and she would never forget it. But…there was one thing she did regret.

There was something she really wanted to say and she was about to say something until she made the awkward discovery of ExVeemon on stage. Kari knew she wouldn't be able to get any sleep on this night…unless she did something.

Kari walked up to her phone…and dialed that number.

_"Hello?"_

"TK?"

_"Kari? It's two in the morning. Is something wrong?"_

"TK……I wanted to tell you I had a lot of fun tonight."

_"Oh……I had fun, too."_

"And……I haven't been totally honest with you. TK…there WAS a reason I wanted to take you to the concert. There's…something I want to ask you."

_"Um…ok, what is it?"_

After so many years, Kari couldn't believe it had come to this. It was the moment she didn't think would come for a long time. But now…Kari felt it was time. And there would be no better night.

"TK…………………will you be my boyfriend?"

Silence.

It could have been mistaken for a dead phone line. Kari was starting to wonder if she had made a mistake by asking that question. But Kari couldn't delay this. She was finally ready.

_"Y-Y-You really mean it? You want me to be your boyfriend?"_

"That's right, TK."

_"Well……………………OF COURSE!! Kari…you know how I feel about you. I'd love it if I could be your be boyfriend!"_

Kari was blushing a deep shade of red. "T-That's great! Um…then…you wanna go out…next Friday?"

_"I'd love to! We'll talk about it in the morning."_

"Ok, good night…sweetie."

Kari blushed as she called TK that. As she hung up the phone, she couldn't believe she really went through with it. She actually had a boyfriend now. And she couldn't have asked for a better guy.

On this night…Kari felt like the happiest girl in the world.

  


**THE END**

  


Author's Note: So if TK and Kari are together now…when does Davis find out? And how does he take it? There's another story brewing where you'll all get the answer.

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below!


End file.
